Confession
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Un bon délire entre frangins, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne... Si?


**Titre : Confession**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Un gros délire sur msn suite à la lecture d'une petite interview sur les jumeaux a donné naissance à ça.

**Chapitre :**

Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était même pas un pari. Juste un bon vieux cap ou pas cap. Ça n'engage à rien, absolument rien du tout. Pourtant, c'est hallucinant de voir à quel point on peut se sentir obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout de la chose. Le dialogue n'avait pas été bien compliqué, loin de là :

« Chiche qu'on lui fait le coup ! »

« Ok, mais c'est toi qui parle. »

« Hein ? »

« Quoi ? T'es pas cap ? »

Et voilà, ça avait été tout. Il était incapable de refuser un défi, c'était son grand point faible, il le savait. Et lui aussi le savait. Il pénétra dans le lieu, ses pas résonnaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, brisant la quiétude de l'endroit ; il y avait une forte odeur qui lui mettait l'estomac au bord des lèvres mais il ne ralentit pas. S'installant dans les entrailles de la structure de bois verni, il inspira un grand coup, grimaçant à l'odeur de poussière qui régnait dans l'habitacle ; loin d'être à l'aise, il songea qu'il devait y avoir deux convers qui dépassaient du rideau : ce met-on à genoux dans ces cas-là ? N'allait-ce pas paraître trop bizarre vu de l'extérieur ?

« Eh bien ? » lança une voix calme et profonde de l'autre côté de la petite paroi en bois.

L'adolescent déglutit, ses yeux se portant sur le grillage par lequel il pouvait distinguer un visage ridé, des cheveux blancs... Prenant son courage à deux mains, il murmura :

« Bénissez-moi, mon père, car j'ai pêché. »

Il l'avait souvent entendu dire dans les films. Mais Dieu qu'il était dur de le dire en pareilles circonstances alors que de violents frissons électriques remontaient le long de son corps, le secouant légèrement comme s'il était pris de spasmes. Sa voix tremblait :

« C'est... C'est la première... Fois que je viens... »

« Parlez, mon fils, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. »

Ses poings se serrèrent et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait penser à autre chose ! Penser à autre chose ! Penser à autre chose ! Penser à autre chose ! Mais au fait, qu'était-il sensé confesser ? Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi ! Se creusant frénétiquement le crâne dans un état passablement fébrile, il parvint à lancer :

« Je... J'ai fait un conc... Un concours avec mon frère. » il inspira à nouveau profondément. « On... On avait pas de fric et... On est entré dans un bar avec des amis. On a bu... Jusqu'à plus soif et... Au mom... Ggh ! »

« Mon fils ? » interrogea la voix.

« Au moment de... De payer... On est parti en courant. »

Il l'avait dit ! Il ferma les yeux, sentant un nouveau spasme envahir son corps ; la voix de l'homme d'à côté lui parvenait mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour saisir le sens de ses mots. Sa tête bascula légèrement en arrière, l'obligeant à s'adosser complètement à la paroi en bois derrière lui, il se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure ; soufflant un peu, il reprit en essayant d'oublier cette sensation de chaleur humide, ce mouvement...

« Je... Je n'ai jam... Jamais dit à mon père... Que c'était ma faute... Si sa voiture avait ét... Ah... ! Eté emboutie... Je l'avais prise et... »

C'était dur ! Il peinait à se contrôler. Sa respiration était hachée et ses poumons ne semblaient pas disposés à faire mieux ; il crispa ses doigts sur son t-shirt. C'était...

« Calmez-vous, mon fils. » murmura la voix. « J'entends à votre voix combien vous êtes ému et le mal que vous avez à parler. Mais Dieu est là pour... »

Un nouveau sursaut lui fit perdre le fil de la conversation : cette sensation froide contre sa peau... ! Ce n'était pas possible, il n'y arriverait jamais !

« Bill... » chuchota-t-il.

En réponse à sa plainte, il crut distinguer un regard malicieux et un sourire dans la pénombre... Tom sentit ses joues rougir et une nouvelle vague de chaleur monter en lui. Etouffant un hoquet, il perçut la voix de l'homme :

« Qu'avez-vous dit, mon fils ? »

« Ri-Rien ! » articula le jeune guitariste.

Il se cambra légèrement, c'était divin ! Ces légères caresses, ce mouvement répétitif... Il en perdait la tête. Ce même mouvement s'accentua, manquant de lui arracher un gémissement plus que significatif ; la chaleur de son corps semblait s'intensifier.

« Je n'en... Peux... Plus... ! » souffla-t-il.

« Allons, mon fils, ne perdez pas espoir, ayez la foi. Vous... »

Le discours se prolongea mais Tom n'avait pas la tête à l'écouter, noyant ses doigts dans la tignasse sombre qui se trouvait un peu plus bas. Il chuchota un nouveau ''Bill'', ce qui lui valut un regard et un sourire amusé ; le brun ne cessa pas son mouvement bien au contraire, tenant le membre de son vis-à-vis entre ses doigts fins, y faisant glisser sa bouche, l'entourant de ses lèvres, l'honorant de sa langue. Le jeune guitariste dut se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir, sentant des frissons électriques remonter le long de son corps ; les spasmes se faisaient plus violents et plus rapprochés les uns des autres : il ne tiendrait pas. Son bas-ventre le brûlait presque tant la chaleur qu'il abritait était intense. Dieu que c'était bon ! Tom se cambra, se sentant venir, et étouffa un cri en se libérant.

« Mon fils ? Vous allez bien ? »

Haletant, le cœur battant, l'adolescent rassembla ses forces et se redressa un peu, faisant glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur nuit de son jumeau.

« Bill... » fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Bill ? » répéta le prêtre, de l'autre côté de la cloison.

« Oui, mon frère... » sourit Tom.

« Je ne comprends pas. » avoua l'homme. « Expliquez-vous, mon fils. »

« Je l'aime à en crever, mon père. » annonça-t-il.

Le regard de Bill se leva vers lui, plongeant dans le sien, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de plaisanterie, mais il n'eût en retour qu'un regard doux où dansait une lueur tendre. L'homme n'ayant rien dit, Tom reprit :

« Voyez-vous, mon père, je l'aime tant que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi avec lui. »

« Mon fils... ! » le vieil homme était apparemment choqué.

« Et je dirais même qu'il me fait perdre la tête... » continua l'adolescent en se rhabillant. « ... au point de faire un pari, savoir si j'étais capable de venir vous voir et vous raconter ma vie pendant qu'il me suçait. C'était délicieux. »

Bill étouffa un éclat de rire, se laissant emporter par son frère dans une course folle alors que le prêtre sortait, furieux, de son habitacle. Les deux garçons coururent jusqu'à une ruelle où ils s'engouffrèrent ; là, ils s'adossèrent au mur, reprenant leur souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Tom lança fièrement :

« Cap ! »

« T'es con ! » rit le brun. « Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais jamais cru que tu le ferais. »

« Et si. »

« Hm... »

« Bill ? »

« Ja ? »

« Danke für das. »

« Bitte. »

Un mince sourire aux lèvres, le garçon aux dreads vint voler un baiser à son vis-à-vis, le prenant tendrement par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui...

**ENDE**

Sahad : Et voilà ! J'avais envie de l'écrire celle-là ! (rire) Je verrais trop les jumeaux se lancer toute sorte de défis crétins au possible. Pas vous ? Bref, encore pendant mes heures de boulot mais sur mon PC à moi donc sans trop de risques. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
